Her Pain
by AkatsukisLonleyBlossom
Summary: SORRY GUYS ON HOLD TIL FURTHER NOTICE! AGAIN SO SORRY! BUT FEEL FREE TO RE-READ UNTIL I GET THE NEXT CHAP UP! :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay hi. This is my first fanfic so be nice and this is part of a school project. So just NO FLAMS! But constructive criticism is welcome so remember read and review! ^3^**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Lovly Pain<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boom!<strong>

Debris fly's everywhere. The air is so dusty and foggy that you wouldn't be able to see anything past your hand length. If you look closely you can barely see a small, small patch of pink. The dust slowly disappears to show a girl in the middle of what looks like a crater. This girl is about 5'8, with pale and vampire like skin. She also had torn cloths and pale green eyes. She was as beautiful as a goddess.

"Why" the goddess like figure said faintly with a pinch of fear in her voice. "Why was it me? What did I do to deserve this? All of my friends turn on me then my own teacher betrays me and kicks me out of the one place I call home. My own brother! How could he do something like this to his little sister?"

Her eyes fill with tears but don't fall over the edge. Her once sad look turns in to one of sheer pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams out in pain. Soon she starts to cry but blood stains her face instead of tears. She clutches her face in agony. This goes on for more than 15 minutes. When she finally came to her senses she opened her eyes and they were no longer pale green they were now an icy white. It seemed like the whites of her eyes expanded and even covered her pupils.


	2. Chapter 2

*flashback*

As Sakura walks down the street she spots her long time rival/best friend Ino. She didn't look like she saw sakura, so sakura decides to sneak up on her.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura said scaring her in the process. Sakura could tell that something was bothering Ino. "What's wrong Ino? Is something bothering you? Tell me Ino!"

All Ino did was fidget while stuttering out "umm… I can't… but… maybe? No." finally she got her words together and forced out

"You need to stop being a ninja Sakura! Everyone thinks you're too weak, and you going to get hurt!" Ino screamed. Sakura stared at her with disbelief, tears starting to build in her eyes. Sakura started shaking; you could hear her starting to whimper. Suddenly there was a burst of chakra. The enormous wave of energy sent Ino flying. The AMBU appeared instantly. Sakura's entire appearance changed. Her short choppy pink she was now down to her calves. Her vampire pale skin had turned to the best tan that a girl could have. She also had a tattoo of angle wings on her back, right on top of her shoulder blades. On the inside of her left wrist the kanji for god, and a pattern,(A/N think of Zero's from Vampire Knight)right over her heart, but to everyone her eyes were what changed most. Her green emerald eyes started to fog, like glass that had been foggy from the heat of a shower. Sakura glared at the group of "friends" that had gathered around her.

"Why are you all here?" she snarled, her milky eyes roaming the group looking for the one person. The only one that seemed to care about her, her brother in everything but blood. The blonde-haired-dope, Naruto.

"Sakura? I-Is that you? Oh my god my little sister is a WORTHLES, little FREAK! Why did I even think that you could be considered my sister?" Naruto said voice laced with disgust. Sakura just sat (A/N: stood) there taking all the bull (*cough*) they said. Finally after 3 minutes of hearing as they rant on & on. Sakura got pissed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU TELLING ME I SHOULD GIVE UP BEING A NINJA! WHEN YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT I'M THE BEST ONE HERE. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING? I NEVER LIVED A HAPPY LIFE THAT YOU THOUGHT I LIVED. I HAVE NO FAMILY NO FRIENDS- SHUT UP NARUTO I KNOW YOU NEVER LIKED ME! ALL OF YOU DIDN'T BUT THE WORST THING OF ALL IS THAT…. I NEVER HAD A HOME, NOW NOT A VILLAGE EATHER! I'm outta' here." Sakura was seething now but kept her calm but emotionless mask up, as she turned back to face them.

"I never even showed you my full power nor chakra." That statement made everyone gasp and eyes widen. Even the ice cubes of the group.

"Sakura you just became a threat to Konaha. You should be killed but since I saw you as my daughter so all you have to do is leave the village and don't come within a 50 mile radius of Konaha. If you come any closer AMBU will kill you on sight. I will give you 2 hours to pack and leave Konaha forever." Tsunade stated with a face holding pain and a disgusted look. Sakura looked on with an emotionless mask covering her face.

"Fine I don't need this village anyway." She spat. Sakura then disappeared in a flurry of black, red, and purple Sakura-Pettles.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

*Sakura's POV*

An in-human growl erupted from my throat at the past memory of Konaha. The place I grew up and what made me the way I am today. The perfect tool, the emotionless, silent killer. What they don't know is that I memorized all of their Justus'. I know all of the clan's Justus, extinct and thriving clans. I even copied the scrolls in the hokage tower and the Uchiha underground archives. They just made an enemy with the wrong AMBU captain (A/N: insert evil smile here)

I was walking somewhere in the middle of the moon country when suddenly I hear a cry of pain. It wasn't human I know that. I heard it again; I went to investigate the noise only to find the dragon. (A/N: I know not original but my friend found my story and wanted to be a dragon so yea.) The dragon was a magnificent sight. Its scales where a blinding gold with deep purple strip-like-pattern. Its mane was a mixture of the two colors. The eyes where a sparkling green, the same green my eyes used to be. The injured beauty looked tords me. I was trapped in its eyes; I had this pulling feeling telling me to heal the creature. I went with this feeling, I slowly walked tords the dragon holding my hand out showing it I'm not going to hurt it. When I finally got close enough I got to healing it. When I was finished healing the giant beauty I gave a smirk. Konaha just lost the best medic ever! As I got up to leave a females voice stopped me.

"Why did you help me? You could have just let me die. That would have been the smarter thing to do. So why did you?" the bell like voice asked

"Was that you?" I stared in awe. The giant creature had a gleam in its eyes that showed its amusement of my curiosity.

"Well who else would it be when only you and I are here, hm?" The giant creature laughed. Her amusement quickly changed to confusion. "Why are your eyes white? Its as if your blind but I can tell you are not so why?" She questioned.

Should I tell her or should I just tell her what I tell everyone else?

"Well you see that is just- BOOM!"

**Cliffhanger! :D hehe I know I'm evil ;) well anyways Please Review and tell me if I should keep going And I'll try and updated every other week key word is TRY so calm down **

**Thanks for Reviewing …..**

**GhostChild13**

**My-makeup-world**

**And **

**Crazycherry459**

**Until next time :D**


	3. SORRY! DONT HATE PORFAVOR!

OH KAY guys I'm soooo sorry for this but I'm putting this story on hold because my principal is a 80 year old hag and a bitch because she fired my English teacher who inspired me to put this story on fanfic and now because he got fired everyone's grades has dropped so I went from a 101.5 average to a 58.3 so yeahhhh ( note the heavy sarcasm) but I promise that I will put a chapter on when I think of it or start some more story's cus' I'm having a lot of plots making baby's in my head right now and plus I'm ADD and I can't do shit so yea….. Thank you for my suborders of this story! And for all the people who faved it and alerted it!

Yours truly (sometimes)

~ 3 AkatsukisLonleyBlossemq101


End file.
